


The Entire World

by tacky_tramp



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-11
Updated: 2008-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-02 02:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacky_tramp/pseuds/tacky_tramp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Look. Do you trust me?" Peter’s eyes flicked up to his face, and for half a second Adam saw the doubt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Entire World

**Author's Note:**

> Written for otw_onlinecon's Hodgepodge challenge. Prompt: Any characters, end of the world sex.

They’d only made it a few miles from Pratt’s cabin before Peter started trembling too badly to drive. "For God’s sake, man," Adam scowled, taking the wheel. He guided the car off the road. "Immortality is nice, but let’s not barrel headlong into a ravine if we can avoid it, shall we? A face full of windshield tends to sting. To say nothing of a tree branch through the gut."

They coasted to a stop, and Peter, shaking, burst out of the car. Adam sighed. He silently counted to ten. Then he unbuckled his seatbelt.

"What’s wrong?" he asked, approaching with slow and measured steps.

Peter was pacing like a caged animal. A reckless look soured his too-pretty face, and he ran his hands through his hair again and again. "Is this going to keep happening? Are we going to just keep … shooting people?"

Adam held out the blood-stained shreds of his shirt. "She did shoot us first."

Wincing, Peter leaned against the car. Adam took a few more easy strides — mustn’t spook him — until the men faced each other.

"I can’t do this," Peter whispered.

Adam clucked his tongue good-naturedly. "Don’t be silly. Look. Do you trust me?" Peter’s eyes flicked up to his face, and for half a second Adam saw the doubt. Pratt, that bitch. He’d let her say too much before putting a bullet in her back.

He held the younger man’s gaze steadily. "I trust you," he said. He laid a hand on Peter’s shoulder. Felt the tension there, the defensiveness coiled all steely and poisonous. "I trust your strength. Your commitment. Your moral fiber." A step or two, and he closed the distance between them. Peter’s body was slowly but surely relaxing under Adam’s touch and the sound of his voice. "You’re so selfless, so serious." He traced his jawline with the pad of his thumb. Peter’s eyes fluttered closed and a sigh slipped out between slack lips. "The truth is, I need you."

They kissed. They pulled apart. Peter looked up with wide eyes, as trusting as a child.

"But if I can’t do it? The entire world –"

Adam silenced him with another kiss, deeper and more insistent this time. "Don’t think about the entire world, then. Just me." He slid his hands down Peter’s arms and across his back. "Just think about me."


End file.
